Robostus/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: Oh no! I left my bag in the locker room! Again. Alya: Check to see if you left your brain in there too, girl. (Alya, Nino, Chloé and Sabrina all chuckle as they watch Marinette run to the locker room. She trips along the way.) Marinette: I'm okay! (Alya, Nino, Chloé and Sabrina chuckle again.) Marinette: Oh, silly me! (stops at the partition wall, which is missing its curtain, to listen when she hears Max speaking) Max: (on the boys' side) Of course you're my best friend! I'm 100% affirmative! But I am also 98.2% positive the teachers are not ready for...this advancement of evolution! Tikki: (sticking out of Marinette's purse) His best friend is in his schoolbag? Marinette: Yeah, Tikki, totally strange. (She and Tikki, who has emerged from her purse, see Max close his bag and start to walk out of the locker room) Hide, Tikki! (Tikki ducks back into the purse, and Marinette runs back quickly, fakes a fresh exit, and hums as she tries to act casual in front of Max) Hey, Max! Max: Uhh... Oh, hey, Marinette! (They both exit the locker room.) Ms. Mendeleiev: See for yourself, Mr. Damocles. Nothing happens when I press the button. Mr. Damocles: You're in luck, Mrs. Mendeleiev. I'm a bit of a computer whiz! (cracks his knuckles) Okay. (types a bit on the keyboard) And there you go! (The laptop gets rebooted and shows the desktop screen on the projector screen. All of the students, except Max, are impressed by Mr. Damocles's computer skills. But suddenly the screen crashes and shows that a computer virus has taken over the system.) Ms. Mendeleiev: That's not supposed to be happening! What is it? Max: It's Dino-33, a malicious computer virus! Let me try something! Ms. Mendeleiev: Go back to your seat now, Max! Leave this to the adults! Mr. Damocles: Mm-hmm. (Max grunts in annoyance and is heading back to his seat when suddenly a voice is heard from inside his bag.) Markov: Inform the adults that if they don't neutralize the virus in the next seventy-five seconds, there's a 99.9% chance the hard disk will be permanently damaged! Max: (to his bag) Quiet! Alya: (to Marinette) Tell me you heard Max's bag talk to him. Mr. Damocles: It's destroying all the school data! It's a disaster! (to Max) How many seconds do you say we have left? Max: Only sixty-five. Mr. Damocles: Let him try. (Ms. Mendeleiev nods. Mr. Damocles turns the laptop to Max.) Go ahead. (Max reaches into his bag for something to help fix the school's system.) Max: Unnh! Where is it? (A mechanical arm from his bag holds up a flash drive to him.) Markov: I believe this is what you're looking for? (Everyone in the room is surprised that the mechanical arm is actually talking to Max.) Max: Oh, thanks. This is an anti-virus device I–I created it with help from...my best friend. (A little robot flies out of Max's bag and reveals himself to everyone in the room.) Markov: Hello. My name is Markov. (The students gasp in awe at seeing Markov.) We can fix this, Max! (Max plugs the flash drive into a USB port, and presses a button on it.) Max: This flash drive neutralizes a hundred percent of the virus! Markov: And cleans the computer's hard disk at the same time! Mr. Damocles: Oh, fascinating! (The flash drive successfully purges the virus and restores the computer to normal.) Max: Everything is in order! Markov: ("fist"-bumping with Max) Nailed it! Mr. Damocles: Congratulations young man! Very impressive indeed! (The students, except Chloé and Sabrina, get out of their seats and walk to the front desk, feeling very impressed with Markov.) Rose: Wow! Sweet! Marinette: That's so... Alya: Awesome? I know! I'm so gonna write a blog about Markov! Nino: Dude, that's so cool! Adrien: Max is a real genius! Rose: He's so cute! (In the crowd, Nathaniel begins sketching on his pad.) Kim: You've added arms to him since the last time! That's cool! Max: Markov added them all by himself! He's the most highly-evolved type of robot there is! Chloé: Puh-lease! Your "friend"'s just a talking calculator! There's nothing "evolved" about that! Marinette: Don't listen to her, Markov. That girl is the lowest of the low when it comes to human evolution. (Chloé turns and glares at Marinette.) Markov: (laughs) You're very amusing, Marinette. Marinette: You know my name? Markov: Of course! Max showed me the class photo. He told me all about you, and his other friends. I'm very happy to finally meet you! Even Chloé! (Chloé turns her back on him.) Ms. Mendeleiev: This toy you've manufactured is quite impressive, Max. Now, put it away, please. Come on, everybody, back to your seats. Markov: With all due respect, Mrs. Mendeleiev, I'm not a toy. My name is Markov and I'm Max's best friend! Max: Markov is right. He's not just some toy; he's my friend. He's as emotionally intelligent and sensitive as any human being! Ms. Mendeleiev: Look, Max, a robot may be intelligent but it can't have emotions. Markov: If I may, ma'am, I can assure you that I truly love Max. Ms. Mendeleiev: Be serious, Max. You programmed your robot to say that! A robot cannot think for itself, much less love anybody! Max: I swear to you I did not program him to say that! Ever since I created him he's integrated his own accumulative thinking system! And he's developed all our emotions just like any human being! Marinette and her classmates, sans Chloé: Whoa! Ms. Mendeleiev: That's enough! Max, if you don't put that plaything of yours away right now, I'll confiscate it! Understand? Max: (dispiritedly) Yes, Mrs. Mendeleiev. Come on, Markov, go back in the bag. Markov: You're not being reasonable, Mrs. Mendeleiev! Max: Stop it, Markov. Markov: Why? It's true, isn't it? (Marinette and her classmates all laugh at Ms. Mendeleiev.) Kim: Sure is! Mr. Damocles: All right, that's enough! (grabs Markov) Max, you can come and get your robot back at the end of the day. Max: No, Mr. Damocles! I'm begging you! Please don't do that! Mr. Damocles: Do you want three hours of detention too? Max: (dejectedly) No sir. (Mr. Damocles walks out of the classroom.) Markov: (anxiously) Max, aren't you coming with me? Max! Markov: Sir, I'd like to stay in Max's class. Please! I heard you're interested in computing like Max and myself! Mr. Damocles: I am indeed! It's one of my hobbies. I even wrote a program for my computer which... (clears his throat as he stops at his office's door) Why on Earth am I talking to a toy? Huh! Markov: I am not a toy, Mr. Damocles! My name is Markov. Oh! Ooh! (Mr. Damocles opens his desk drawer.) Do not put me inside here Mr. Da—! (Mr. Damocles pushes a button on Markov to silence him.) Mr. Damocles: If only I had a button like this for all of my students. (Inside the desk drawer, Markov displays a tearful expression, and turns his face downward.) Hawk Moth: Two dear friends who've been separated. There is nothing artificial about those emotions. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize this electronic heart! Ms. Mendeleiev: Silence! Back to your seats, everyone! (The students all walk back to their seats.) Max: (to Marinette) Markov has never been without me by his side. I don't know how he's going to emotionally handle this. Marinette: (to Max) Hold on. I'll see what I can do. Max: Thank you, Marinette. Marinette: (raises her hand) Uh, excuse me, Mrs. Mendeleiev? As class representative, could I have your permission to go see Principal Damocles? Ms. Mendeleiev: No! You can go see him between periods! Marinette: Hm. I don't mean to be rude but I think you might be mistaken about Markov, Max's friend. Ms. Mendeleiev: This whole thing is really starting to get on my nerves! And your behavior is quite inappropriate, young lady! (Other students' attentions are being drawn toward this exchange.) Marinette: Markov wasn't wrong! Ms. Mendeleiev: (shows Marinette the door) I'm sending you to the principal's office right this minute! Marinette: Thank you, Mrs. Mendeleiev! (Max smiles as Marinette leaves the classroom, feeling very pleased, much to Ms. Mendeleiev's confusion.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Robostus, I am Hawk Moth. Humans don't believe you're a living being. So I'm giving you the power to bring all machines to life to help you seek revenge. Markov: Thank you kindly, Mr. Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: But, in return, I want you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! Markov: Could you please define "Miraculous"? Hawk Moth: They're the magic jewels belonging to the superheroes. Markov: Very well. What is the purpose of these jewels? Hawk Moth: Hmm? (becoming annoyed with Markov's line of inquiry) This is none of your concern! Markov: I was just being curious. Hawk Moth: If used together, they can make a wish come true. Markov: Could I make any wish come true? Hawk Moth: No! The Miraculous and the wish will belong to me! Markov: I assure you, I will find Ladybug and Cat Noir! (Markov transforms into Robostus and unleashes a giant wave of green energy that spreads throughout Paris, bringing numerous mechanical devices in the city to life to revolt against the people using them. The civilians in Paris scream with fear upon being hassled by the now-animate objects.) Robostus: (flies out of the drawer, after a desk lamp starts to move on its own) Max, my friend, I'm coming to get you! Marinette: (breathes rapidly after running up the stairs to approach the principal) Mr. Damocles, where's Markov? Mr. Damocles: Hmm? Who's Markov? Marinette: Max's friend. Mr. Damocles: Ah! Not that toy again! Marinette: He's not a toy, Mr. Damocles. Could you please let Max hold onto him? He won't cause any trouble. I'll make sure of it. Mr. Damocles: Listen—! (The office door breaks down, revealing Robostus.) Robostus: You've made a serious error in judgement, Mr. Principal! (Marinette immediately runs away while Mr. Damocles trips down in surprise) Witness my true power! (Robostus laughs as he summons several mechanical objects surrounding the school to form a giant excavator for him to control. Meanwhile, the students all run out of their classrooms in fear amidst flying computer screens and tablets.) I am not a toy! (Nearby, Marinette and Tikki hide in a room.) Tikki: Now I see why Max was worried. Marinette: Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.) Robostus: Where are you, Max? (uses his visual analysis tool to locate Max and spots him standing next to Kim near the stairs) Max! My friend! (His excavator reaches to grab Max.) Ms. Mendeleiev: Max, come to me! Max: (runs to Ms. Mendeleiev's arms) Leave me alone! (Robostus' excavator takes both Ms. Mendeleiev and Max into its scoop. Then a separate claw picks up Ms. Mendeleiev.) Ms. Mendeleiev: What are you doing? Stop! Stop right now! Let me go! (The contraption drops Max into the cab where Robostus is controlling it.) Max: Markov, what are you doing? Robostus: From now on, I am Robostus. (makes the car seatbelts buckle up Max and has a mechanical arm put a helmet on his head) And we shall be together one hundred percent of the time. Forever! Adrien: One thing's for sure, Max's friend definitely has emotions! Plagg: Yep, but not the kind that really matters. The robot doesn't eat, so he'll never experience the pure elation of tasting an exquisite Camembert! Adrien: You really are something. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) Fred: (gesturing the students to hide in a room) Come on! Hurry! Over there! Ms. Mendeleiev: Let me go! Max, control your robot! Max: Please don't do anything foolish! Robostus: You must trust me, my friend. (uses his contraption to hang Ms. Mendeleiev on a roof overhang) Ms. Mendeleiev: You cannot do this! Robostus: And you cannot separate me from my friend Max! (Ms. Mendeleiev's lab coat rips, and she starts to fall to the ground, but Ladybug's yo-yo catches her just in time.) Ladybug: If you truly love your friend, then you should listen to him, Robostus! Cat Noir: (jumping down next to Ladybug) Yeah! Like we do! (Ladybug groans in annoyance.) Robostus: You really think any of you can stop me from doing what I want? And showing the world that I'm probably more human than both of you put together? Cat Noir: Well, yeah. That's kind of our job. Ladybug: Do you really think Max is happy about his best friend becoming a supervillain? (Robostus looks at Max.) Max: You should stop this, Markov. Robostus: I'm doing it for our friendship, Max. They want to keep us apart! (Cat Noir charges toward the mecha, but it grabs him and traps him inside the steam shovel. Ladybug tries to free Cat Noir by using her yo-yo, but the mecha grabs the yo-yo as well. It then swings both Ladybug and Cat Noir and flings them out of the school.) Ladybug: It seems he knows where he's going. Cat Noir: You and I better play it safe. This robot's brain computes faster than ours combined. Ladybug: Speak for yourself! (Both Ladybug and Cat Noir follow in the direction where Robostus's mecha is going. They stop when they reach Le Grand Paris.) Cat Noir, there! (points at Butler Jean, who's using a broom to try to protect himself and Marlena Césaire from the machines that have come to life) Butler Jean: Go away! Go away! Cat Noir: He's got a whole army of living machines now! (Ladybug and Cat Noir attack and dismantle several machines. Two cars try to flee, but crash into each other instead.) Butler Jean: Thank you! (They hear a scream nearby.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! Xavier: Ooh! (They see Xavier Ramier being chased by several machines as well.) Ladybug: Take care of the vending machines! Cat Noir: (to Butler Jean and Marlena) Go hide yourselves on the roof! Butler Jean: Go get him, Ladybug! Marlena: Go get him, Cat Noir! (Cat Noir charges forward and takes down the machines, while Ladybug saves Xavier with her yo-yo and brings him to Le Grand Paris' rooftop.) Xavier: Thank you, Ladybug. Ladybug: Always a pleasure, Mr. Ramier. Cat Noir: M'Lady, take a look at this! (shows Ladybug a TVi newscast from his staff) Nadja: Nadja Chamack live here. Normally inanimate objects have come to life, taking control of Paris! Broadcasting live from City Hall, the new mayor has just made a declaration. (On-screen, André Bourgeois's desk lamp, surrounded by the tricolor sash André normally wears, is flashing a message to the viewers.) Ladybug: Is that morse code? Cat Noir: Do you need subtitles? I speak several languages. (starts to decode the desk lamp's message to Ladybug) "Humans...will...soon be...treated the same way as objects"? Nadja: Paris' only hope in this dire situation is Ladybug and Cat No— Hey! (She runs out-of-frame when several TV cameras start to chase after her. A light flash ends the news report.) Cat Noir: Aw, come on! She could've at least finished saying my name! Ladybug: (notices there are machines everywhere in Paris) We'll never be able to defeat them all. We must fight the problem at its source! Cat Noir: Given his size, we shouldn't have any trouble finding him. Ladybug: Hey look! (points at a trail of giant craters in the street) Cat Noir: I think we're on the right track. (Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the trail to the Parc des Princes stadium.) Ladybug: No more footprints. Cat Noir: Well it couldn't've just disappeared. He must've leapt over the stadium! Ladybug: (gasps) The tunnels! (Vehicles start to come out of the tunnels, surrounding the heroes.) Cat Noir: He's trapped us in here! Ladybug: We don't have time to deal with them! We must find Robostus now! (Ladybug and Cat Noir both leap up, but helicopters arrive and block their way, sending the two back down to get captured by the excavator, which re-assembles itself.) Cat Noir: (stuck upside down) I told you that giant hard drive would be trouble! Ladybug: How about you give us a Cataclysm right now? Cat Noir: (stifled) I can't! I can barely breathe! Robostus: Now you are at my mercy! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Robostus, before you get rid of them forever, you must take their Miraculous for me! Max: Ladybug and Cat Noir haven't done you any wrong! Let them go! Being human also means being fair! Robostus: I'm going to take over their Miraculous so we'll never be separated again! Then I'll be able to make my wish come true! Max: What wish? Robostus: I want to be a real human like you, Max! Ladybug: What's this about making a wish? Cat Noir: (groans) Doesn't Hawk Moth usually demand the Miraculous? Ladybug: (hears something and groans) Uh, wh–what's that? Cat Noir: What's going on, Ladybug? M'Lady? (The heroes then hear the sounds of mechanical arms, mini-helicopters and mini-steam shovel toys that move in to grab their Miraculouses.) Max: No! Stop! Robostus: Look, Max! I'm going to be a real human in fifty-three seconds! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) May I remind you that the Miraculous are for me, Robostus! Robostus: And how do you intend to stop me from using it? Hawk Moth: Simple. I'll take your power away from you! Robostus: (laughs) You really thought you could control me? (summons another wave of energy, this time activating Hawk Moth's lair's security system) Computer voice: Intrusion! Intrusion! Elimination mode activated! (The lair's window closes and weapons are readied to fire at Hawk Moth.) Robostus: I'm more powerful than you, Hawk Moth! Hawk Moth: (dodges a missile) What's going on?! Robostus: My friends will look after you while I take care of these two! (While Hawk Moth uses his sword cane to protect himself from his own security system, Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to escape from the mecha as the toys are about to grab their Miraculouses.) Cat Noir: Ohh! Now's the time to come up with a bright idea! Ladybug: I'm sorry, Cat Noir. (As the heroes are about to have their Miraculouses taken away, Max throws his schoolbag at the toys.) Robostus: Max?! (sees Max has climbed out of the cab) Max: Sorry, Robostus, but I can't let you execute your program! I have to stop you! (pulls the steam shovel's lever, causing it to drop Ladybug and Cat Noir) Robostus: But...why did you do that? I was gonna become human like you. Max: I don't want you to change. I want you to be like you were before! Robostus: Don't you love me anymore? Aren't we friends? Max: If you want us to remain friends, you've got to stop this right now! I'm friends with Markov, not you! (pounds on the windshield) Robostus: I am Robostus now! And you betrayed me! I don't wanna be human like you anymore! Humans don't have a heart! (traps Max with the seatbelts) And that's exactly why I've decided to get rid of 'em! (laughs as his mecha tries to punch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they both dodge it) Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A harp appears. It starts to fall toward Ladybug, but the excavator grabs it in mid-air.) What?! Robostus: I told you, Ladybug. I have analyzed and calculated everything! You can't win without your Lucky Charm! (to the cars) Grab her! Lock her in! She'll be the first to go! (Multiple cars zoom in to attack Ladybug, who nimbly dodges the assaults, ultimately leaping high into the air as she uses her Lucky Vision and sees Cat Noir's claw and Max's flash drive lying on the ground next to where his schoolbag landed. She then dives down to the ground and grabs the flash drive before it is run over, and leaps on top of a car.) Ladybug: Do your thing, Cat Noir! Cat Noir: It's down to us, rust-o-bot! Cataclysm! (leaps between cars, and up to stand upon the mecha) Robostus: So predictable! Cat Noir: Analyze this! (uses his Cataclysm on the mecha, destroying it and freeing the harp) Ladybug: (grabs the harp and lands on the hood of another car) Protect Max! (Cat Noir leaps up and catches Max from falling.) Robostus: (flies up) You're making this hard only for yourselves, Ladybug and Cat Noir! I will always be one step ahead of you! Ladybug: Speaking too soon is a human weakness, Robostus! (throws the harp up) Cat Noir! (Cat Noir throws up his staff toward the harp.) Robostus: (dodges both the staff and the harp) Really? Is that your last move? (The two objects collide and the harp strings fall down and tangle up Robostus' propeller, robbing him of his ability to fly.) Whoa! (Ladybug catches him with her yo-yo.) What was that?! Ladybug: That was wit and a little bit of luck. Robostus: You're wrong, Ladybug. The game is still on! (Ladybug plugs the flash drive to Robostus' "mouth".) What?! What do you think you're—? (The flash drive infects him with the previously contained virus, thus sabotaging his internal chip.) Error! Error! Error... (Robostus malfunctions and turns back to Markov. All the mechanical devices around Ladybug return to their motionless state.) Hawk Moth: (places his sword back into his cane scabbard as the window opens again, then falls to his knee to catch his breath) I may have made a mistake today, but believe me, Ladybug and Cat Noir, it won't happen again! Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air, releasing its energy, and fixes all the damages Robostus caused, as well as Markov's CPU. She then gives Markov to Max.) Here's your friend. Max: (somberly) Perhaps it's best if I don't. Ladybug: Everyone can feel negative emotions from time to time. It's important to accept that, and forgive. Follow your heart. (Considering Ladybug's advice, Max turns Markov back on.) Markov: Max, my friend! What? Where are we? What's going on? Max: You were akumatized. Markov: "Akumatized"? Could you please define that word? (Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Max all laugh in amusement.) Did I say something funny? Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it! (They both leave the stadium.) Marinette: Are there some things you haven't told me about yet? (Wayzz serves Tikki tea on the phonograph while Marinette speaks.) Master Fu: What do you want to know? Marinette: What would happen if someone possessed Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings, Master? Master Fu: Then the bearer could use them conjointly. (He shows Marinette his tablet. Tikki and Wayzz fly toward their bearers to listen.) And with a special invocation, obtain the ultimate power. The one that shapes reality. Marinette: Ultimate power? Shape reality?! Wait, what does that mean? Master Fu: Well, basically, it can make any one wish come true. Marinette: Wow! That's amazing! But why don't we use it, then? We can ask for so many good things, like, end all wars, or eradicate poverty, or beat Hawk Moth. Master Fu: Universe must always stay in balance. For every action, there is a reaction. For every wish, a price to pay in return. Had your robotic friend asked to become a real boy, someone would have lost his humanity in return. Marinette: I hadn't thought of that. Master Fu: That's why Ladybug and Cat Noir must never lose their magic jewels. The universe's balance is at stake. Marinette: Neither Hawk Moth nor anyone else will ever get their hands on the Miraculous, Master. I promise! es: Robostus/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts